Valentine's day
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: Gogo hates Valentine's day, and Hiro might be able to change her opinion... Rated T for language and scenes


**Hi everyone, and happy Valentine's day! This is just a tribute to the lovey-dovey weekend, I hope you like it!**

Gogo's POV

Ugh, Valentine's day… I hate it! All this couples everywhere and all the disgusting ornaments. I just don't like it. Why? I don't know, maybe it's because no one has ever done something nice for me! No that I'm surprised, I'm not worth the time…

Luckily, I've decided that I'm just gonna hangout with the gang. We're going to watch a movie at Hiro's. After lunch, I casually make my way over to Hiros house and knock on the door.

Aunt Cass welcomes me with a hug. "Hi Gogo, happy Valentine's day, sweetheart!" I mentally sigh. "Same goes to you, Cass. Where's Hiro?" I ask. "He's upstairs in the living room. You guys have fun now, but not too much fun, haha just kidding, I have to work today so I won't bother you!" She winks at me and leaves.

Okay, was that normal or is she just caught up in the holiday? Nevermind. I make my way up to the living room where Hiro is preparing some snacks. "Hey Hiro, sup?" I ask as I walk up to him. He jumps, startled, and turns around to face me.

"G-Gogo, I didn't hear you coming! Hey!" He waves at me. He seems to be so nervous. "So, where are the others?" I ask. "Oh, t-they couldn't make it. Honey had a date and Wasabi too. Fred was going to visit his mom and dad on the family island. So I guess it's just you and me." He says and smiles a nervous smile.

Just me and him? Yes! Wait, what was that? Why am I excited? I mean, it's just me and Hiro, alone! We've been that before. So what is different about this time?

"Oh, happy Valentine's day by the way!" Hiro says to me and smiles. "You too." I say and return to thinking. It's he and me, alone and- wait did he just say Valentines Day? Oohh.. Realization dawned on me and I can feel my cheeks grow warm.

Wait, am I blushing? I can't be! It can't be! He's 15 and a half, I'm 16(soon to be 17)! I mean, sure, he's a lot taller than he was when he 14, he's actually taller than me now, and a lot more mature and handsome… But that doesn't matter, we're in the same gang, we're in the same superhero team! He-He's my best friend for crying out loud!

"Uhm.. Gogo? Googo? Gogo Tomago?" I heard someone calling my name in the distance, but it was hard to break out of my thinking stage. Do I like Hiro? As in, more than a friend? "GOGO TOMAGO ANSWER ME!" Now, that broke me out of it and I shake my head frantically. "Wha-What? Oh, right, hey Hiro!" I practically screamed, but I calmed down and chewed on my gum desperately.

"You kinda zoned out there, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "What? Pfft, you're talking with Gogo Tomago here, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I? It's not like I just found out something that might change my life! Noo, haha! Why are you so suspicious?!" I burst out.

Ugh, what am I doing? Hiro takes a few steps back. But then, he walks up to me again and puts a hand on my forehead. Oh God, why are you driving me crazy, Hiro? Put your hand down before my urge to kiss you becomes to strong! Wait, did I just think that?

Oh God, I do like Hiro! Even worse, I think I'm in love with him! "Are you sure? Your face is red and warm and you're babbling. Maybe you should lie down on the couch for a while. I'm going to get the snacks ready."

He disappears into the kitchen and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I slowly inhale and exhale. "Okay, Gogo. You're going to spend Valentine's day with the person you love, and you're going to spend it with him alone. "

"Do not scare him away or anything, and whatever happens, do NOT say o-… Do not say O and W because we all know who's going to come down and ruin your life then, no offense Baymax." I say to myself.

I walk up to the couch and sit down. I stare at the ceiling. For how long have this been happening without me realizing it? From the beginning? That is possible. Does he love me back? That is not possible. It's just me who's stupid enough to crush on my best friend.

What am I suppose to do? Should I tell him? No, it would ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. Ugh, why is this happening to me?

Hiro's POV

What's wrong with Gogo? She's stuttering, babbling and she's hot. In both ways if you know what I mean. This is so hard, spending Valentine's day with the person I love? Yep, I'm in love with Gogo. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm stupid as fuck.

I just can't help it, she's so perfect! She's not like the other girls, she's tomboyish. In a good way, of course. Her beautiful black hair with those gorgeous purple strikes in it, her GORGEOUS big, brown eyes and her sexy smirk… That beautiful nose and those wonderful lips… gah, I want to kiss them so hard. Stupid puberty.

And her personality, ahh I love it! She's tough and tuff, but when I'm alone with her, she opens up and she tells me everything.

She becomes more sensitive and gentle, although she's still the same Gogo who punches me and tells me if I ever tell anyone about what she said, she will break my bones and use them to build herself a footstool.

I always laugh at how tough she is, because I'm not afraid of her. When she threatens me, I just laugh and say something sarcastic like "Oh, I'm soo scared!" Then, she will punch me 50% playfully, 50% serious.

I've actually bought a gift for Gogo, and now that the gang's not here, I can give it to her! I've hidden it in my room, so I gotta go and get it.

I pick up the gift and take the snacks into the living room where Gogo is. She's staring at the ceiling, it looks like she's deep in thought.

"Gogo?" I ask. "AHH! Oh shit, Hiro, you scared me!" She said angrily. "Yeah, I'm sorry, you seemed to be deep in thought there." I said as I looked at her. Her face was red again as she took a blanket.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She says. "About what?" I ask. "That's not of your business, stop asking me questions, are we gonna watch a movie or what?!" She burst out. She facepalmed herself and sighed. "I'm sorry Hiro, I don't know what's up with me today." She says and hung her head. I smile and lift her chin up. "We all have those days, I understand." I say. "Well, it's not really that, it's just…" She says.

I smirk. "Oh, period, huh?" I ask sarcastic. Her head shot up and she stares at me, her face even more red. "What, no Hiro! What kind of question is that?!" She asks. I smirk even bigger and laugh at her. "Hey, I was just asking a regular question." I say and shake my head while smiling. She lay down. "Uugh, sometimes, you're such a child."

"Okay, so I thought we could watch this movie!" I say as I show her the case. It's the latest horror movie and people say that it's the scariest horror movie ever. Gogo looks nervous. "I don't know, Hiro. I'm not afraid of much, but one of the things I'm actually afraid of is horror movies." I grin.

"Well, I'm not and I will be right beside you all the time. Remember, it's just a movie." Gogo nods and I put the disc in. Gogo sits up straight so I can sit down. In the beginning, the movie is boring. But after a while, the scary part begins.

I can feel Gogo tense beside me and how she slowly comes closer to me. I blush, hopefully she can't see it because I pulled the curtains down so it's dark.

Gogo's POV

Of all the movies we could have watched, Hiro picked out a horror movie? I can't take this, seriously. I move closer to Hiro, because I'm scared, but also because I want to. I hope I don't scare him though.

I look at Hiro in the dark and I think I can see a faint blush on his cheeks. No way. He don't… like me to, right? No. No way. Right?

I move even closer to Hiro and I can feel him tense under the big blanket we share. Then, in the movie, a woman's guts are torn out of her and her head explodes,(gross, I know) I scream and hide my face in the couch. I can feel the couch shaking and… Wait, couches don't shake, right?

I look up and see that it's not the couch I've hidden my face in, it's Hiros chest. I shot up and apologize to him.

"It's okay, you were scared. You were scareed." Hiro smirks and he nudges me. I smile and nudge him back.

I put my head on his shoulder and at first he's tense, but soon he relaxes and puts his arm around my shoulders. The movie continues and sometimes I scream things like "OH SHIT!" and "Behind you!". Hiro just laughs at me.

"How come you're not scared?" I ask him. "Horror movies just don't scare me. I know it's just fake." He says casually. "Yeah, but it's scary anyway."

Finally, the movie ends and Hiro stands up, much to my disappointment. "So, you wanna watch another movie?" He asks. I smile. "Yeah, but this time, I get to choose." I say. "Sure, just pick one." He says. I stand up and look at the movies. I see one I would like to see and I put the disc in. "Okay, I've picked this one." I say as I show Hiro the movie.

Hiro's POV

What. The. Fuck. Gogo Tomago just picked out a ROMANTIC movie. On Valentine's day. GOGO TOMAGO. "Do you watch _romantic movies_?!" I ask, utterly surprised. "Duh, I like them!" She says and she makes her way over to me and sits down beside me on the couch again. I'm surprised, but I'm not complaining. I get to be with the girl I love on Valentine's day and watch a romantic movie with her! Should I tell her how I feel? No. Yes. This is hard.

The movie begins and it's actually pretty good. Cliché, but good. A boy, a girl, on a trip around the world. Cute.

Further into the movie, I put my hand down under the blanket, and I feel something. It's warm and soft almost like… skin. I turn to look at Gogo, and she's looking at me to, with pretty wide eyes.

Yep, it's Gogos hand. Should I take it away? I really don't want to. After awhile, Gogo smiles at me. _She smiles at me! _Does she like me? There is a way to find out, but not yet.

I grab Gogos hand under the blanket and give it a squeeze. She smiles an even bigger smile at me before she turns her attention back at the movie.

Gogo´s POV

He took my hand! Does he really like me too? There's only one way to find out. But I don't want to ask him now. Maybe later.

_1 hour into the movie_

Okay, I have to ask him. If I don't, I will regret it. I take a deep breath. "Hiro?" But at the same time, Hiro says "Gogo?" Okay, awkward and scary. "You go first." I say.

Hiro's POV

"You go first." Gogo says. I take a deep breath and take out my gift. "I bought you a gift." I say as I give it to her. She looks at me with wide eyes. "B-But I didn't get you anything." She says. "You didn't have to." I say as I give her the small box. She takes it and takes of the ribbon. She opens the box and gasps.

Inside the box is a bracelet with diamonds and amethysts. It's simple,yet very beautiful. "H-Hiro, I… How did you afford this?!" Gogo asked, speechless. "I've got lots of money from my previous botfights, and I thought, why not spend it on something precious? And when I say precious, I don't mean the bracelet." I say and wink at her.

"N-No, I can't take this, it must have cost a fortune!" Gogo says and she hands me the box, which I push back to her. "Gogo, nothing is too expensive when it comes to you." "That's not an excuse, Hiro!" She says.

"It's not an excuse, it's true. Gogo, you're the most beautiful, strong, confident, funny, gorgeous, caring, amazing, brave, cool, awesome girl in the whole wide world! I would go to the end of the world for you and compared to you, this bracelet is trash. I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything in the world. You mean the world to me, Gogo." That came from my heart, and I meant every word. Now, Gogo was speechless for real. After a while, she hugs me. I smile and kiss her on the top of the head.

She releases from the hug and look at the bracelet. "Thank you Hiro, for everything. My life was wonderful before I met you, but now, my life is a dream. I can't imagine my life without you Hiro. You're an awesome, funny, caring, brave, confident friend and you're the strongest guy I know. After all you've been trough. I adore you, Hiro… And I… I love you."

I smile the brightest smile ever as I look her deeply in the eyes. "I never thought I could be happy again after Tadashi's death, but you've proven me wrong. I love you too, Gogo. With all my heart."

At this point, we're so close our noses touch. I smile one last smile before I close the gap between us and our lips met. I kiss her hard and with more passion I thought was possible. Gogo squeals into my mouth, but after a while she relaxes and kisses me back, with as much passion as me. It was wonderful, the best moment of my life. I forget everything around me and it's just me and Gogo in the whole world.

Gogo's POV  
This moment. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. I put my arms around Hiros neck and Hiro puts his hands on my butt and lifts me onto his lap. My tongue licks Hiros lower lip and Hiro opens his mouth and allows me to enter it.

We kiss for what feels like hours and it's just wonderful. Hiro moves his hands on my back, down on my butt and squeezes it, then moves on to my inner thighs. I moan into his mouth and kiss him even harder. Hiro releases from the kiss and starts to kiss my neck instead. Oh god, that feels SO good. I moan louder as my nails dig into his shirt. My hips grind against Hiro's and he moans loud. "Oh, Gogo, gosh… please don't stop…" He says and I smile as I keep going.

Hiro pulls away from my neck and kiss my mouth again, hard. My hands start to play with Hiro's hair and Hiro squeezes my butt. Okay, when I got here today, this is probably the last thing I expected.

When we finally releases, we're both panting hard. I smile and put my head on Hiros chest. Hiro puts his arms around my back and he lies down on the couch, bringing me with him. Nothing could destroy this moment, ever.

"I think I've learned to like Valentine's day, now. Thanks to you, Hiro. I love you more than anything." I say as I hug him.

"Yeah, Valentine's day is not that bad after all. I love you too, Gogo. I love you so much." Hiro says as he kisses my forehead. Okay, that's it. Valentine's day is the best holiday.

"Hiro?" "Yes Gogo?" "I don't think the gang was busy. They just wanted us to be alone." "Absolutely."


End file.
